


My Secret Setter

by Elizandre



Series: Tropevember! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Crack, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Hanamaki Takahiro is a Little Shit, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata and the Seijoh third years, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tropes, Tropevember, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, matsukawa Issei is also a little shit, oblivious karasuno, oikawa is the better setter, tropevember challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizandre/pseuds/Elizandre
Summary: Hinata and Oikawa have been friends for 3 years now - and boyfriends for over a year of that - but Karasuno still has no idea.‘The couple agreed that, while they refused to hide their relationship, they weren’t going to openly flaunt it either. Their teams would figure it out eventually, right..?That was over 6 months ago now.’(Written for Tropevember 2020, Day 2: Secret relationship)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Tropevember! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995202
Comments: 12
Kudos: 314





	My Secret Setter

Contrary to popular belief, that very first practice match against Aoba Johsai was not the first time Hinata had met the Seijoh third years - nor was it the second, or the third, or even the tenth!

You see, Hinata has a little secret; and that secret’s name is Oikawa Tooru.

Pretty boy. Model. Flirting extraordinaire... all titles people have used when describing Oikawa (granted, that last one he made up for himself), however, for many months, Hinata only knew him as Takeru’s handsome uncle that brought him to volleyball practice at the same place as Natsu.

God, it was so awkward at first!

Hinata remembers blushing brighter than his orange hair the first time Oikawa approached him during the practice, the small, middle blocker having been admiring him from afar for weeks. However, once they got talking - the two of them being the youngest caretakers there by a good 15 years - they found that they had lots in common - way more than just volleyball.

And so, the two started a tentative friendship, which evolved over the years into a relationship that rivalled Oikawa’s with Iwaizumi’s... but the setter never found himself speechless when the light hit Iwaizumi’s hair just right when they were walking home, nor did he get lost in counting his friend’s freckles as they sat on his bed watching a movie, or find himself out of breath as he watched his delicate, pink tongue licking the dripping ice creams that’s melted onto his fingers... oh.

It took him a while, but two years into their friendship, Oikawa stopped denying his attraction to Hinata and asked him out on a date, much to the elation and joy of his tiny companion.

And now, having been going out for over a year, the two find themselves giggling (Hinata) and winking (Oikawa) at eachother across the court, Takeda Sensei having set up another practice match for them - their final one before Oikawa and the third years will be graduating.

Hinata catches Iwaizumi’s gaze as the hulking boy rolls his eyes at Oikawa’s antics, before sending his own - much more subtle - wink Hinata’s way, the ginger trying very hard to smother his laughter at Oikawa’s offended gasp, having caught the two’s interactions.

Being friends (and boyfriends) with Oikawa for three years - the two having met just before Oikawa moved to Aoba Johsai - means that Hinata is extremely familiar with the Seijoh third years, the younger boy having been invited to hang out with the 4 of them plenty of times, especially once Hinata and Oikawa’s relationship blossomed into romance, the three of them taking any opportunity to tease their normally poised captain. With Hinata joining in the fun, the 4 of them soon became a force to be reckoned with.

As a result, Hinata was SO excited when Takeda sensei announced their first practice match was against his boyfriend’s and friends’ school, the 5 of them having regular practices together.

It’s actually because of said practices that Hinata had such a hard time spiking Kageyama’s sets - it’s much more difficult than you’d think, trying to hit someone else’s sets when you’re so used to a particular setter’s tosses. 

Where Oikawa’s sets are always soft, seeming to float through the air for an eternity, Kageyama’s are fast and piercing, the ginger barely having time to react.

It was difficult! But the good kind of difficult: a challenge.

... He still prefers his boyfriend’s sets though, much to Oikawa’s delight and his friends’ despair.

That first practice match had been so exciting to Hinata when it was announced, the boy vibrating with energy - and he was pretty upset that Oikawa missed most of it, though not as upset as he was with Kageyama.

He had known about the setter, of course; Oikawa talking about him with a mixture of annoyance and regret, whenever recalling junior high.

The span of Kageyama’s dislike for his boyfriend was a complete and utter shock to him though, Hinata having to hold his tongue as he listened to him telling their teammates about Oikawa on the bus to Seijoh.

He’d not worried about it until that point, figuring everyone at Karasuno would be fine with him having a boyfriend on an opposing team - I mean, Iwaizumi, Mattsun and Makki had no problem with it! How was he supposed to know his boyfriend’s mortal enemy would end up at Karasuno?!

Keeping to himself for the rest of the journey, Hinata had found himself getting more and more sick the closer they got to his boyfriend’s school - what if his teammates hated him when they found out?!

He was so nervous that he barely paid any attention as they entered the school, not even realising that his boyfriend wasn’t there at first - deliberately not making eye contact with his friends - and when he did realise his boyfriend was missing, well... needless to say he played terribly. It took making eye contact with a concerned Iwaizumi for him to calm down, the boy only playing at his best once Oikawa finally arrived, all of his stress and nerves transforming into raw power, which he used to slam that final spike past his boyfriend’s head, a small smirk forming on his face as he watched the brunette flush, honey eyes darkening with warmth as he smirks back.

Confidence now settled, he turned back to his team with a shout of joy.

Yeah... there’s no way he’d ever let Karasuno take that euphoria away from him.

The nickname Grand King had rolled off his tongue when his friends started dissing his boyfriend again. It had been his own small act of rebellion; claiming his setter as the better king. His teammates didn’t get it, but judging by the approving nod he got from Iwaizumi, the matching smirks from Makki and Mattsun, and the awed expression sent his way by Oikawa - they all understood what he meant.

It was later that week when he broached the subject with Oikawa, explaining Kageyama’s apparent hatred for him - and Tanaka and Noya’s too, thanks to his boyfriend’s deliberate poking and teasing during the match.

The two agreed that, while they refused to hide their relationship, they weren’t going to openly flaunt it either. Their teams would figure it out eventually, right..?

That was over 6 months ago now.

Since that day they have had camps together, practise matches, and even spring interhigh!

And NO ONE HAS REALISED!

It’s now become something of a challenge for the 5 of them; how obvious can they be before someone notices them? Hence the winking and giggling.

Hinata misses a few key spikes and blocks during the match, due to uncontrollably laughing at Makki and Mattsun’s ridiculous faces and plays, the two getting into a competition to see who can do the most outlandish spikes, Hanamaki lying on his back at one point to cover as much floor space as possible, receiving one of Tanaka’s spikes to the stomach, causing him to roll around dramatically, moaning about his abs collapsing in, only for Hinata to quip, “oh, please! Like you have ABS,” with a hair flick as he walks back to his starting position, Iwiazumi and Mattsun’s raucous laughter booming through the gym behind him as he does.

“I can’t believe you’d betray me like that, fly boy!” Hanamaki shouts, clutching to his chest dramatically.

Hinata opens his mouth to reply, only for Coach Nobuteru to interrupt him, telling Hanamaki to get up, otherwise he’s off the court. 

Scrambling up quickly, the two exchange a look, Makki raising his eyebrows in question at the ginger. Hinata grins and nods in reply; he’ll join in their little game.

It takes him using his elbow to try and spike the ball - it miraculously coming down onto the front of the opposite side of the court where no one could reach it - for his team to pick up on Hinata’s antics, Kageyama grabbing him furiously. 

“What the hell, Boke?! Are you trying to throw the match?!”

“Of course not!” He replies, batting his eyelashes innocently, causing Kageyama to let go of him in panic, Iwaizumi’s shoulder’s loosening as he does - no one grabs his little crow like that.

“Then what are you doing?! I’m sending tosses to you and you’re not even trying to spike them properly!”

Groaning internally, he meets Oikawa’s eyes with an exasperated look, before plastering an innocent mask on his face - he has a younger sister, he knows the power of puppy dog eyes.

“It’s just...” he pauses, looking down at the floor bashfully, scuffing his shoes against the linoleum, “it’s their third years’ last practise match, Kageyama!” He says imploringly. “They deserve to have some fun! Mattsun and Makki were messing about having a good time... I just thought I should get involved, y’know?” He mumbles, not looking up, despite hearing someone from Seijoh chocking on their own spit. His lip tries to curl up into a laugh, but he resists it. He knows how to play the innocent card.

“That... is very astute of you, Hinata,” Daichi says, the younger boy looking up with fake hope, to stare into his captain’s compassionate face. “Very kind of you, too,” he compliments with a smile, before turning to Coach Ukai with a raised brow, the entire gym falling into silence as the man rubs at his chin thoughtfully.

“I don’t suppose a fun match would hurt...” he begins, cut off by cheers coming from Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya. “Who knows, maybe one of your moves will inspire a new attack or something,” he chuckles.

The look of absolute horror on Kageyama’s face is enough to finally break through Hinata’s mask, laughter bubbling out of his throat.

Holy shit, he can’t believe that worked!

Looking to his friends, he can see by the slack-jawed astonishment on their faces that they didn’t think he would get away with it. Mattsun turns to him with an awed expression, saying, “can I please keep you?”

Before Hinata can reply, shouts go up from his teammates, causing him to giggle helplessly. 

“No way—”

“He’s ours—”

“Find your own little giant—”

However, one shout stands out above the rest.

“Mattsun! You know you can’t have him, he’s mine!” Oikawa complains, the riots quieting momentarily in shock, before pandemonium strikes.

“YOURS?!”

“Yeah, right!”

“Shut up, senpai!”

And Hinata?

Hinata can’t stop himself any longer, meeting Oikawa’s gaze through the net, he sends him a blinding grin.

“You bet I am! And you’re mine!” He says with a sweet giggle, happy to finally be able to say so after almost a year of not-hiding it.

The way Oikawa’s eyes seem to glow, lighting up from within with happiness, has Hinata crossing the court without meaning to, Oikawa ducking under the the net to meet him halfway, swinging a loose, but possessive arm around his shoulders as they turn to face Karasuno as a solid unit, the other third years moving over to back them up. 

For once the team is silent, staring at the twi with a mixture of looks; from abject horror (Kageyama), to support (Sugawara), to glares (Tanaka and Noya), to contemplation (Tsukishima.)

“So... you two are... going out?” Yamaguchi tries, voice hesitant and wary.

“Yep!” Hinata confirms briskly with a nod, before tilting his head back to look at his boyfriend, a mischievous glint in his amber eyes. “We’ve been going out for... hmmm. It must be nearing a year and a half now, right babe?” He asks, voice dripping with saccharine sweetness.

“Sounds about right,” Oikawa agrees with a smirk, though the mirth on his face is ruined slightly by the awe still present if you look close enough, like Hinata is.

“So, yeah!” Hinata says with a clap. “Oh, and before you say anything - we were never hiding it!” He adds with a glare towards the members of Karasuno that are still clearly upset. “We just thought it would make things more difficult if we came out and announced it; what with Kageyama’s feelings towards him and whatnot - plus I didn’t want you to think I would go easy on him, just because he’s my boyfriend!”

“We wouldn’t have thought that, Hinata—” Daichi starts, but he’s cut off by the gruff, no-nonsense voice of Iwaizumi.

“You might not have, Sawamura-san, but other members of Karasuno certainly would. There was also the worry of him being taken off the court entirely, due to his connection with us.”

“Wait, wait, wait! US?!” Tanaka butts in.

“Yeah.”

“Us.”

Mattsun and Makki say, with a high five over their cool delivery, stepping up to join Iwaizumi, fully showing their support for the couple.

“We’ve been friends with the cutie over there for almost 3 years now. If you all knew that, would you have still let him play against us?” Mattsun asks?

A few grumbles rise from the group, but no one is confident that they would have.

“Alright, we see your point,” Daichi intervenes, hands held up placatingly, “but what about after nationals? Surely you could have told us then?”

“Oh. Yeah... we did think about it,” Hinata says, tilting his head to the side in thought, “but by then I kinda wanted to mess with you all,” he admits with a smirk that has most of Karasuno reeling, not used to seeing his devious side that has been formed from years of hanging out with Mattsun and Makki.

“Mess... with... us?” Asahi asks faintly.

“Yeah! We’ve been dropping hints for WEEKS now, waiting for someone to figure it out, but no one did! It was kind of disappointing, really,” he mumbles to Oikawa.

“WAIT! You mean like that time at camp, during truth or dare, when we asked which captain you would kiss if you had to - and you chose Oikawa?!” Noya blurts out, eyes blown wide.

“Yup! Already kissed him though, so I’m biased,” he teases.

“W-We thought you were just saying him to piss Kageyama off!” Tanaka joins in.

“Nope! I really would choose Oikawa, obviously.” He says, giggling when he feels his boyfriend’s arm tightening around his shoulders, pulling him closer into a cuddle. 

“I can’t believe it,” Kageyama splutters, watching his best friend and arch nemesis SNUGGLE!

Believe it, Bakeyama! ‘Cause it ain’t changing!” Hinata says, turning to his boyfriend with a grin, before leaning up to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

The wonder and amazement on Oikawa’s face is worth it, he thinks. Worth the secrecy and the struggle - every single second of it.

Smiling at the thought, he turns fully, stepping up onto his tippy-toes, ignoring the coos from Mattsun, he whispers into Oikawa’s ear, “I’m so glad I can finally do this,” before leaning in for another, slightly less chaste kiss. “I love you, Grand King.”

Smiling wide and bright and honest, Oikawa brings their foreheads together as he replies, “I love you too, Little Giant.”


End file.
